It has been found that the prior art methods of connecting two pipes are typically achieved by welding, screwing, gluing, or press-fitting. However, none of the above-mentioned methods can firmly and rapidly join two pipes together.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of connecting two pipes which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.